Digimon FronTamers02
by Takuya'sGirl
Summary: Who knew Digimon Frontier could be anything like the previous 3 seasons? Well, looks like the others gotta cope with going to school, with their spirits by their side? Oh & other stuff too. Just read & find out more. Read. Review… be satisfied!


**Chapter 1**

**Takuya: Not school again!**

**Author Note: This is my 1st digimon Frontier Fanfic. Better yet, this is just my 1st Fanfic ever! -grins- So just cope with me here. Later on my sister (who is known as Takouji04) will help me a little.**

**Oh & unlike my sister, I use the dub names. -chuckles-**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TAKUYA! MUAHAHAHAHA… -sighs- okay, I don't own him, or DigiFrontier. -smiles-**

" See, this is why I hate school so much."  
I stared at Tommy Himi, who was pointing at a couple of bullies. Tommy has a thing with bullies, he just never seems to cope with them well. What he saw was a small animal peeping in pain as the bullies kicked the poor animal. In fumes, I ran over to the bullies & stood in front of the animal, blocking it from their kicks.  
" Hey man, move!" One bully said loudly, kicking me. I really didn't care what they had to say, but they continued their kicking until a shadow stopped them dead in their tracks.  
It was Koji Minamoto.  
As the bullies ran away, he held out his hand. I shook my head & turned around to see what I was trying to protect.  
It was a small digimon with soft brown fur, huge purple eyes, cat ears & a wolfs tail.  
" What was going on?" Koji asked. I shook my head again & shown Koji the poor taunted digimon, ready to burst in tears.  
" Where did a digimon come from?" Koji asked.  
I shook my head again.  
" Aren't you gonna say something?" Koji asked. I sighed & stood up & stared at the digimon once again. Tommy sighed & thought for a moment.  
" Maybe we should keep it with Takuya for now." Tommy said.  
" Good idea. He was the leader for a while." Koji replied.  
" Yeah, that's what makes me special!" I burst out, giving them a heroic grin.  
Tommy & Koji fell anime style.

" What do you mean a couple of bullies were messing with this small digimon?"  
Zoë Orimoto stared at the digimon in sorrow as Tommy explained to JP Shibayama & Kouichi Kimura what happened.  
" Oh, it must be hurt." Zoë sighed, carefully picking up the digimon.  
" Boy I wish I was there, I would've shown them a piece of my mind!" JP said, pretending to punch someone.  
" Thankfully Koji was there to stop them just in time." Tommy replied, giving Koji a grin.  
" Yeah, but no one answered my question." Koji said in annoyance. " I've asked anyone if they knew why this digimon was here."  
" Truthfully, I have no idea why it's here." I replied.  
As the team was talking again, I stared out the window. I really thought this was going to be a beautiful day, despite the fact we are back in school. The sky was still blue & the grass was still green…  
And Agunimon was still red?  
I let out a small yelp as I grabbed Zoë & Koji's heads & turned them towards the window.  
" Ummm… why is Agunimon standing out there?" Zoë asked.  
" Beats me…" Koji replied in annoyance. " But you can let go of my head, Takuya, you know how I don't like to be touched."  
I chuckled & let go of their heads as Zoë told JP, Tommy & Kouichi what we just saw. Koji just sighed & sat down in his chair thinking.  
Me on the other hand?  
I an outside & noticed it really was Agunimon climbing a tree.  
" Yo Agunimon!" I yelled so he can hear me. The other students stared at me & pointed as they were whispering to their friends.  
I could care less.  
" Oh, Takuya." he replied, trying to get down from the tree. He fell off & landed head first into the ground.  
" Nice going buddy." I said sarcastically as Agunimon chuckled & brushed the dirt off himself. " But where did you come from?"  
" I came outta your D-Tector, remember?" he asked.  
" Uh, no." I replied.  
" You don't?"  
" Uh, no."  
" We were in the digital world & you were about to scream, & you picked up an elevator &…"  
" NO, NOT THAT TIME!"  
Agunimon shrinked into the ground & sulked.  
" I mean now." I explained.  
Agunimon's eyes popped open in understandment. " OH!… truthfully, we didn't know we were in the human world."  
I fell anime style.  
Zoë & Kouichi ran towards my direction. I sighed & stood back up, brushing the dirt off my new pants.  
" So…" Kouichi thought for a second. " Looks like some of the digimon are here, including our spirits."  
" I thought it was only mine…" I started.  
Zoë interrupted. " Actually, we ran into Beetlemon as the boys were on their way to the restroom… at least, that's what Kouichi said."  
Kouichi grinned.  
" Where are all these digimon coming from, we can't take care of all of them!" I screamed.  
" Who exactly are you talking to?" someone asked. Zoë spun around to see a girl smiling at us.  
" Oh, hi Bara." she replied.  
" Why is that cutie over there screaming?" she asked, pointing at me.  
" Oh, umm… he means plushies we call digimon!" Zoë lied. " He can't take care of all of them, & well, he's stressed."  
" What digimon?" she asked, looking around. " I don't see any digimon."  
" You can't?" Kouichi asked. " I mean, well… we left them at home, & JP bought all of them & needed Takuya to take care of them." he chuckled for a minute before Bara shrugged, grabbed Zoë & left.  
" That was close." I said.  
" No, this is close." Kouichi said. He was being strangled by Agunimon's hugs.  
" So you mean no one can see me?" Agunimon asked, finally dropping Kouichi. He ran to the other school kids & pulled faces at them.  
Kouichi & I sweatdropped.  
Then we fell anime style.

**So that's the end. Chapter 2 is Koji- His question answered. Apparently, we will find out how the digimon are coming to the real world… oh & someone is coming back to finish what they stared on a previous season. Guess Who?**


End file.
